


Право на ошибку

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Право на ошибку

В каждом взгляде, в каждом обращенном к нему слове Идрису чудилось сожаление. "Что же ты не сдох" - не погиб в последнем бою, не предпочел самоубийство плену, не подавился едой в камере. Идрис ухмылялся и продолжал жить - пока он дышит, есть надежда. Его не убили сразу, значит, не убьют и дальше - эти два идиота не настолько циничны, чтобы открыто наплевать на общественное мнение. Их считали благородными избавителями Вселенной от возможной тирании Идриса и хладнокровное убийство немного попортило бы их сияющий имидж. Нет, Идрис был нужен им живым, хотя он и не очень понимал, как они собираются вести себя с ним дальше. Хотя всегда была возможность, что они устроят ему несчастный случай...  
Сам бы он ни за что не допустил такой ошибки - оставить в живых побежденного соперника.  
Подчиненные не баловали его визитами и из семьи к нему почти никто не приходил: только Зера решился навестить его пару раз и Идрис был ему странно благодарен. Хороший мальчик, не побоялся возможных последствий для своей будущей карьеры ради любимого старшего брата. Идрис велел ему не портить себе будущее и сделать вид, что он покорился победителям. Какая месть могла быть лучше, чем его младший брат на посту князя или даже Безземельного Лорда? Зера мог далеко пойти и Идрис надеялся, что он не споткнется на полпути, как он сам.  
Идрис изнывал от скуки. В безопасности собственных апартаментов, под охраной, с ограниченной связью с внешным миром, ему оставалось только по тысячному разу пережевывать свои ошибки и придумывать возможные альтернативные варианты развития событий. Чертова история, не знающая сослагательного наклонения.  
Ему нужна была хоть какая-то информация, чтобы дальше планировать свои действия. Пока он даже толком не знал, что же происходит за пределами его поместья. И Идриса до сих пор никто не лишил княжеского титула. Он был под домашним арестом, да, но обвинения ему никто не предъявлял. Или пока не предъявлял? Если Жуслан собирался устроить показательный суд, то Идрис собирался как следует поразвлечься, разбивая все пункты обвинения в пух и прах.  
Визит Ариабарта Идрис воспринял почти с радостью - наконец-то хоть один из этих двоих набрался смелости посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Ариабарт, - Идрис намеренно опустил титул, Ариабарт больше не был лордом, да и Титания, строго говоря, тоже. - Какая приятная неожиданность. Ты один, без Жуслана? Он отпускает тебя гулять самостоятельно?  
Ариабарт сладко улыбнулся:  
\- Вам тоже доброе утро, лорд Идрис, - намек на свои отношения с Жусланом он предпочел проигнорировать. - Я надеюсь, вы всем довольны?  
\- Разумеется, Ариабарт, - так же сладко ответил Идрис. - Немного мешает охрана, правда.  
\- Боюсь, к этому вам придется привыкнуть.  
\- Вы собираетесь держать меня здесь под арестом ближайщие двадцать лет? - Идрис поморщился, поняв, как это прозвучало - немного нервно, с нетерпением. Но черт побери, он хотел знать, что с ним будет!  
\- Увы, это невозможно. Но я пришел сказать вам, что вы скоро покинете Ураниборг. И предложить... небольшую сделку.  
\- Я слушаю, - Идрис насмешлово вздернул бровь - он помнил, как это раздражало Ариабарта.  
\- Вы отправитесь на Рус, будете жить там, под наблюдением, разумеется.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Вам запрещено заниматься политикой, - Идрис фыркнул. Рус был такой дырой, что из всех политических партий там были разве что деревенские советы. - Вы не сможете связываться со своими бывшими... соратниками. Вы получите новое имя, новые документы. Чем вы займетесь - дело ваше. Главное, не мешайте нам больше.  
\- О, конечно. С радостью принимаю ваше предложение, - Идрис не верил своим ушам. Неужели Жуслан вытрахал себе все мозги, что согласился на такую дурость? Да уже через год Идрис вернется!  
\- Замечательно, - Ариабарт широко и радостно улыбнулся. - Это были условия Жуслана.  
Действительно, идиотизм передается половым путем...  
\- А мои условия - вот, - Ариабарт протянул Идрису небольшую коробочку.  
\- Чип, который вы вживите мне в висок? - ухмыльнулся Идрис, не притрагиваясь к ней. - Который взорвется, стоит мне покинуть планету?  
\- Нет, слишком много возможностей его отключить, - с сожалением ответил Ариабарт. - Это... хм. У этого препарата нет официального названия, потому что официально он не существует. Но вы, наверное, слышали про "Кинеферол"?  
Идриса передернуло. Он действительно о нем слышал - слухи, шепотки, страшилки.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. - Я отказываюсь.  
\- У вас нет другого выхода, лорд Идрис, - Ариабарт улыбался все так же мягко. Идрис с трудом удержался, чтобы не врезать ему. - Или это, или ваш корабль по пути к Русу пропадет в гипере.  
\- Вы пожертвуете целой командой? Бросите пятно на свою репутацию?  
\- Пожертвую, - Ариабарт положил коробочку на стол. - И брошу. Мне не привыкать. Подумайте о преимуществах, лорд Идрис.  
\- Какие преимущества? - сорвался Идрис. - Эта дрянь превращает людей в растения! Привыкание моментальное, соскочить невозможно. Да я стану безвольным овощем!  
\- Но не раньше, чем через двадцать лет.  
Идрис захлопнул рот.  
\- Двадцать лет, разве это не лучше, чем смерть в гипере? Говорят, это очень неприятно - когда тебя разносит на атомы. А так вы будете наслаждаться спокойной жизнью еще долго. Может быть, женитесь, заведете детей, - от улыбки Ариабарта Идрису хотелось взвыть.  
\- Благородный лорд Жуслан пошел на такое? - он держался из последних сил.  
\- Лорд Жуслан не знает об этом, - равнодушно сказал Ариабарт. - Его идеей был взрыв вашего кoрабля. Это мое условие, я уже говорил вам.  
\- Он хотя бы согласен убить меня быстро. А ты хочешь, чтобы моя смерть растянулась на годы?  
\- Именно, - Ариабарт перестал улыбаться. - Ты хотел через голову Жуслана взобраться на самый верх? Уничтожить его? Что же... У нас у всех есть право на ошибку. На одну.  
\- Мне надо подумать, - выдавил Идрис.  
\- У вас есть пять минут. Потом вы или принимаете первую дозу - или я сопровождаю вас на корабль. Кстати, ваш младший брат хотел бы отправиться с вами. Он очень предан вам, лорд Идрис.  
\- Не смей!!! - Идрис сам не заметил, как вскочил со стула. Всей его выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы не бросится на Ариабарта.  
\- Я ему отказал, - сообщил Ариабарт, насладившись его паникой. - Я же не убийца младенцев. У вас осталось четыре минуты, лорд Идрис, думайте как следует. Не совершайте еще одну ошибку, она может стать для вас последней.


End file.
